


It Gets Better I Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time for these kinds of things to heal, and all you could do was cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just read the end note really, that'll explain all you need to know. Also, I know it's short, but I wanted to leave y'all with SOMETHING.

Everything changed when you lost your baby, and everyone noticed. Arin told the fans that the episodes would be less frequent, but he didn't say why. He knew that the both of you needed some time, except nobody knew how long it would take.

The apartment was mostly silent these days, except for when either of you cried. Dan held you close as you cried, and you held him when he cried. You were there for each other, everyone was. Arin and Suzy dropped by to check on you the most, since you guys were so close to them. You both were grieving, and the sadness never seemed to end.

You were holding Dan as he let out heart wrenching sobs, racking his whole body as he cried into your shoulder. You stroked his stubble covered cheek, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

"I love you, Dan." You said as you put a kiss on the side of his face.

"I-I love you t-too." Dan managed to get out between sobs.

"We can always try for another time, this doesn't have to be the end." You said to him, pulling his tear stained face to meet yours. He gave you a sad smile and put his head back on his shoulder.

"I know, I was just so excited to finally have a family with you, and it got ripped away from us." He said as he calmed down, letting out a hiccup now and then.

"I know, but things will get better, nothing stays bad forever." You say quietly to him.

"Yeah, you’re right." He said. There was still hope for the two of you, you weren't going to let the sadness get the best of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going a mini hiatus from writing, just going straight to the point. I've actually been concerned for my well being lately, and I think a break is it order. I'm not going to go in detail about **every ******single thing that's wrong with me, but to sum it all up, my depression is getting worse. I'll be here if you need me, but I'm going to lay low and watch Game Grumps and anime for a while, to make myself happy again. Anyway, I'll see you soon, bye bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **\- K.**


End file.
